HURT!
by coxzoy
Summary: Kau menggandengnya dan mengacuhkanku. Membiarkanku tenggelam pada suasana sepi hari itu. Aku sudah siap, aku mengambil cutter dan menggoreskanya pada nadiku. BTS Fanfic Vkook/KookV Taehyung x Jungkook


"Chagi-ya~" namja bersurai orange itu merangkulku dan mengajaku berbaring pada rerumputan yanghijau. Tangan hangatnya mengelus rambutku seraya mencium keningku dalam-dalam.

"Saranghae"

Bola matanya yang bulat. Matanya merahnya yang berseri-seri, rambut orange nya yang selalu terkibas. Kim Taehyung, kami telah berpisah untuk beberapa tahun lamanya dan memutuskan untuk berhubungan kembali.

"Jungkook" Namja itu mengecup pelan bibir pink ini. Digigitnya bibir bawah miliku. "Bibirmu terasa sama. Namun ada suatu aroma yang lain. Sudah ada yang menciumu ya?" Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Aku jadi ingat saat kita terjebak di lift. Saat itu kita bermain disalam sana, bercumbu, dan bercinta sampai lantai lift itu licin karena ulahmu" Taehyung kembali tertawa. "Kau sangat kuat di ranjang Chagi."

"Aromamu juga tetap sama Hyung" aku mengendus pelas pada dada bidangnya seraya memejamkan mataku. "Aroma seorang yang telah mengikatku erat" Taehyung memeluku erat. Ia memegang leher belakangku dan mendorongnya pada miliknya.

"Chagiya, Saranghae"

Ucapnya sekali lagi. Ia mengucapkanya tepat pada telinga kananku bersamaan dengan pelukan hangatnya yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Taehyung mulai merubah posisinya. Dia menindih badanku, aku tersenyum menunjukan gigi kelinciku ini.

"Kau manis, chagi"

"Kau kesayanganku"

"Bukan yang lain"

"Hanya kau satu-satunya"

"Bunga yang mekar"

"Tumbuh di hati tanpa seizinku"

"Dan hinggap disana, tak akan layu"

Taehyung mulai mengecup bibirku perlahan. Tanganya meraba pipi lembutku dan mencubitnya sesekali. Lidah lincahnya mulai memasuki daerah panas nan basah yang belum pernah termasuki oleh oranglain sebelumnya. Sesekali permen yang ku makan bertukar padanya, lalu kembali padaku, hingga permen itu habis. Kami saling menelan cairan yang ada. Namja itu mengigit bibir bawahku. Kini saatnya akulah yang yang memasuki kawasan miliknya. Lidahku menjelajahi isi lubang itu tanpa sejengkalpun daerang yang kulewatkan. Mendorong tubuhnya palan, menarik nafas cepat, dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau yang nakal, tapi kau yang menyerah duluan" namja itu menyeringai. Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku ke rumput. Seketika tanganya merapa punggung dan kakiku, hingga aku ada dalam gendonganya sekarang.

"Aku berat Tae, kau sendiri yang bilang padaku"

Tae hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia menggendongku selagi berjalan ke suatu tempat.

"Kita mau kemana Hyung?" Namja tampan itu hanya menatapku.  
"Pohon" Ia kembali meluruskan pandanganya  
"Mwo? Mau apa?" dia hanya membisu, mencari pohon yang cukup tinggi namun mudah di panjat. Dia menurunkanku lalu naik ke atas pohon, mengulurkan tanganya selagi membantuku menaiki pohon itu.  
"Tunggu sebentar ya"

Taehyung melompat turun, mataku tetap terarah padanya. Ia nampak jalan dengan sangat malas. Aku menyipitkan mataku. Seseorang tampak muncul dari balik pohon dan menatap Tae tajam. Begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Kutajamkan pendengaranku agar bisa mendengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Maafkan aku—" Tampaaran mendarat di pipi kiri kekasihku. Aku benar – benar tidak terima saat kekasihku diperlakukan seperti itu. Dasar kurang ajar!.

Aku memutuskan melompat turun dan berlari menuju mereka.

"HEY KAU! YEOJA BERAMBUT PIRANG! KAU TIDAK SE-" Aku tersikap saat melihat yeoja itu. Astaga apa yang ku lakukan?.

"Jungkook?"

.

.

.

.

"Oh, ternyata benar"

"Dia menduakanku"

"Harusnya aku mendengarkanya waktu itu"

"Aku tahu"

"Terimakasih ya"

"Taehyung"

\- - - - - - - - - - "Hyerin?" Aku menyiritkan dahiku.  
"Apa kau kenal denganya?" Taehung lah sekarang yang menyiritkan dahinya.  
"Ada apa kau denganya? Dia mantan kekasihku" aku menatap Taehyung tajam.  
"Apa?!"

"Kau lah yang memaksaku"  
"Tapi kau juga yang mengakhiri"

Taehyung beralih mmenatap Hyerin. "Kau mantan kekasih Jungkook?"  
"Ya itukan dulu! Sekarang akulah kekasihmu!"

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Hyerin, Taehyung adalah kekasihku" Aku mulai meninggikan nada bicaraku padanya. "Aku telah berciuman denganya"

"Tapi aku telah bercinta!"

.

.

.

.

Kata – kata itu sungguh mengutuku. Aku hanya bisa menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Box tissue kupun telah habis. Luka ini benar-benar dalam. Taehyung seseorang yang kucintai bercumbu di hadapanku dan mengakui Hyerinlah pacar sesungguhnya. Besok mereka bertunangan. Akupun diundang dan Taehyung pergi begitu saja dengan mantan kekasihku tanpa salam perpisahan atau permintaan maaf darinya. Ia hanya mengucapkan

"Maaf, Tapi aku mencintainya"

Kau menggandengnya dan mengacuhkanku. Membiarkanku tenggelam pada suasana sepi hari itu. Aku sudah siap, aku mengambil cutter dan menggoreskanya pada nadiku.

"Baiklah, Aku akan mengakhrinya"

"SENDIRI"

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
